Letters of Love
by PhinabellaDirectioner
Summary: This is the story of two persons who has the same feelings for each other. But what if they are not ready? Purely Phinabella and ONE-SHOT only. Rated to be safe.


_**Hey again!**_

_**I was very bored to do anything so I make a simple short story. **_

_**This is my second one-shot story. I hope you will like it.**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.)**_

_**(Note: Phineas's POV is in italics while Isabella's POV is in bold and italics.)**_

* * *

_I'm a troublemaker. I'm an arrogant boy. I'm handsome. I'm the bad boy in our school._

_But I have one weakness... my best friend._

_Lemme give you a short info about my best friend. _

_Her name is Isabella. She's very beautiful and also kind. She's always worrying about me and she's always reprimanding me when I make a trouble._

_Our conversation is just like this:_

_"Oh my, when will you be a good citizen, huh Phineas?" She asked._

_I'm always happy when she giving me advices and when she getting angry because she's getting more beautiful than before. _

_I'm always telling her my secrets but I left one secret out. _

_And that is... she's my crush._

_Why I didn't tell her about my love for her, you ask?_

_Because I know I'm just the best friend._

* * *

**_I'm a serious girl. I'm a girl who has priorities in life. I hate boys who are arrogant and always saying that they're handsome. I hate boys who are importunate and intrusive._**

**_But there is one person that I can't leave... and that's my annoying best friend._**

**_His name is Phineas. Even though he is the bad boy and the worst influence image in our school, he still has a good heart. He's always helping me in our home works, projects, and most of all, my daily problems. _**

**_He's very protective to me. He is the only boy who always gives me the smiled. _**

**_Every time I reprimanded him, he says... _**

**_"What did I do?"_**

**_Every time he asks me that, my lips are twitching a smile._**

**_Since we've met, I have this feeling at him. Warm feeling. _**

**_I think I've fell in-love at him._**

**_But I can't._**

**_He treats me as a best friend and I can't risk our friendship._**

**_But there's something happened._**

**_At the park... where we always met. The park is the witness that proves that I've fell in-love at him._**

**_"Hey, what happened to you?" I asked him while we're going home. I noticed a bruise on his arm._**

**_"It's nothing." He said as he hide it. _**

**_I glared at him. "What?"_**

**_"Phineas..."_**

**_"Okay! Okay! I just... got in a fight." He answered._**

**_I sighed. "Did I tell you not to get in a fight?"_**

**_"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He replied._**

**_I stopped walking, so as him. "Why did you stop walking?"_**

**_"Promise me." I said._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Promise me that you will never get in a fight. Or else..." _**

**_"Or else?"_**

**_"Or else... I'm gonna be mad at you."_**

**_He sighed. "Okay, alrighty then." _**

**_"That's a promise?"_**

**_He nodded as he offered his pinky finger. "Promise."_**

**_I interlocked my pinky to his. Then we walked home but we never let go of our pinkies._**

* * *

_I'm very happy, even though I got a bruise. _

**_I will confess myself at him. I will make a letter._**

_Do I have the enough courage to tell it to her?_

_I know! I will make a letter for her. It's very hard for me to tell it in person. I'm afraid. I'm scared. _

_What if she didn't love me? What if she rejects me? What if she sees me only as a best friend?_

* * *

**_He called me. _**

**_"Hey, what'cha doin'?" I asked._**

**_"Meet me at the park." He said._**

**_"Uh, Phineas? In the middle of the night?" _**

**_"I have something to give... and it's important." _**

**_"Okay, I'll go there. Wait for me."_**

**_And I hurriedly went out as I folded my letter._**

**_Maybe this is my chance, I thought._**

**_I wonder what is that thing he wanted to give to me..._**

**_As I walked on the way at the park, I noticed the uncountable people around. There are some who are shouting. _**

**_I quickly went at the park and the voices are getting louder and louder. My heart starts to bump. This is bad. _**

**_I was shocked. Phineas is lying on the ground, badly wounded. He's bathing in blood._**

**_I quickly ran up to him. _**

**_"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I asked him._**

**_"My enemies... gave their revenge at me." He moaned in pain._**

**_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" _**

**_"I... didn't... fight..."_**

**_"WHY..."_**

**_"Because... I have a promise... right?"_**

**_I widened my eyes._**

**_He moaned again. "I don't want... to see you... getting angry at me..."_**

**_"WHY..." My eyes are watering. "Why you didn't protect yourself... you said you'll never leave me..."_**

**_"Here... take... this..." He handed me a letter covered with blood._**

**_"I... will... wait... for... you... there..." He said as he pointed at the sky._**

**_Those are his final words for me._**

**_As he dropped his arm, I held his hand tightly._**

**_"No! No, no, no! Don't leave me, Phineas!" I shouted at him._**

**_I missed the chance. I missed the chance of telling him my love for him._**

**_I didn't show to him my letter..._**

**_As I cried, I opened my letter._**

**_Dearest Phineas, _**

**_First of all, thank you. Thank you that you never left my side. Even though I always reprimanded him, I always bad at him, he never left me. He never left me in the times I need a shoulder to lean on. You're always giving me the smiles. You're always protecting me when someone insulting or bullying at me._**

**_You know, I'm very lucky because I have you. I just wanna say that... I love you. Not only as a best friend and a brother, but also... I love you more than that._**

**_I hope you have the same feeling._**

**_-Love, Isabella_**

**_I looked at him again then I opened his letter..._**

**_Dearest Isabella, _**

**_Oh I wish... we didn't meet. I'm very happy before you came in my life. But now... I'm sad. I'm sad because you giving me a hard time. I'm thinking that we just met accidentally... I accidentally fell in-love at you. I hope this is not over yet._**

**_I love you, Isabella._**

**_-Phineas_**

**_And I cried._**

* * *

**_(Many, many, many years later...)_**

**_"What are we doing here?" The nurse asked me._**

**_"I have someone to meet." I replied._**

**_"You said that you don't have any relatives, right?"_**

**_I smiled weakly. "In this place... lie my one and only person in my heart..."_**

**_I saw his grave. _**

**_"I'm here now, Phineas..." I whispered as I sat beside on his grave._**

**_I closed my eyes and I saw him again._**

* * *

**_Did you liked it? I know it's really short but I hope you loved it._**

**_Hey, make a review! _**

**_Again, I will update "Must Be Love" next week so stay tuned for more!_**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna sleep. Good night!)_**


End file.
